Tu Coven y El Mio
by Cristina Grey
Summary: Una historia que se me vino a la mente cuando vi dos peliculas sin relacion a la saga. Disc: aceptemoslo, si yo fuera S. Meyer, no estaria aqui escribiendo, asi que los personajes no son mios, pero la historia si.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aqui estoy con una nueva historia.**

**Nunca les ha pasado que estan viendo peliculas y de repente se les viene una historia (sin nada que ver con lo que miran) y quieren escribirla?**

**Pues asi me paso jiji**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llega…?-

-Dilo, anda dilo. Te reto a que preguntes si ya llegamos. Hazlo una vez más e independientemente de a qué velocidad vayamos, juro que arrancare esa lengua que tienes y la arrojare por la ventanilla del carro-

-No tienes que ser tan ruda con ella-

-Dios. Me exaspera como no te imaginas. Como si no fuera suficiente pasar todo un horario departamental en un centro comercial gastando miles y miles en ropa que solo usara una vez...en esta semana!-

-Solo tiene 18 años Bella-

- ¿Y por eso se va a comportar como una chiflada compradora compulsiva? No lo creo Garrett-

-Ahem. Si, este… ¿saben que vengo aquí en el auto con ustedes verdad?-

-Claro que lo saben, estúpida-

-Saymon basta, no molestes a Lena. Suficiente tengo con escucharla preguntar lo mismo desde que cruzamos la frontera con Canadá- dice Noel

-Tu y yo juntos Noel. Tú y yo juntos- suspire

Tal vez debería presentarme. Soy Isabella Swan y soy lo que se conoce como un vampiro... vampira... ¿vampiresa? Bueno como sea que se llame. Estos humanos han armado y desarmado el nombre tantas veces que ya no sé.

A la vista de los humanos tengo 20 años, pero en realidad soy más vieja que eso. No recuerdo exactamente cuando fui convertida, solo recuerdo ver crecer y cambiar al mundo ante mis ojos. Quizás soy tan vieja como este. Tengo tantos poderes que ya he perdido la cuenta. Una característica de ellos es el cambio de color de mis ojos, pero eso lo dejo para mas delante.

Viajo con mi "familia" de vampiros desde hace siglos, tal vez más, como dije, no soy muy buena recordando. Conocí a Garrett cuando paseaba por los jardines de Versalles, de la mano de mi querida amiga María Antonieta; pobre, la inocente María perdió su cabeza...literalmente. Después de ese tiempo Garrett y yo nos volvimos inseparables, no, no lo tomen por el lado romántico; Garrett y yo solo somos amigos, con algunos derechos. Ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado a esa "alma gemela" de la que tanto ha hablado todo chupasangre que hemos conocido.

Algunas décadas después se nos unio Noel; pobrecito Noel, fue convertido de la manera mas terrorífica que se pueden imaginar, el pobre solo quería bañarse en el rio sin ser molestado en las afueras de Rumania, pero sus planes fueron machacados, o bueno… él fue el machacado cuando una mujer hermosísima como un angel de ojos rojos cual carmín (_sus palabras, no las mias_) se le acerco ofreciendo el placer mas delicioso que el podía imaginar (_claro que siguen siendo palabras que el describe, pero nosotros estamos seguros que a lo que la mujer se referia era a tomar su sangre por placer… de ella_), en fin, el pobre fue convertido por ella y fue abandonado ahí mismo a la suerte del rio. Ahora, tantos años después, el pobre sigue sin confiar mucho en las mujeres de ojos rojos, sin contar a Lena, lo que me lleva a su historia.

A Lena la conoci en la Universidad, en la época de los 60's, de este siglo. Si, yo fui a la Universidad, quería ver cual era todo ese bullicio de querer obtener una carrera y no se cuantas cosas mas, claro que me equivoque de época, quien iba a pensar que la guerra en Vietnam (_en la cual participo mi querido Garrett_) se me haría mas interesante que la Universidad. Bueno, conoci a Lena en una de las pocas clases a las que asisti, tuve mi lado hippie. La converti yo una noche que fuimos asaltadas por un trio de hombres pertenecientes a un grupo llamado Los Panteras Negras; pensaron que heramos racistas por el hecho de rechazarles una cita a la fuente de sodas. Lo que no vieron venir fue la lluvia de su propia sangre cuando defendi a Lena cuando trataron de aprovecharse de nosotras, causando a Lena un hoyo de bala cerca de su pobre corazón.

Y por ultimo tenemos a mi querido y rebelde Saymon. Un ex guardia de los Vulturis que decidio explorar el mundo con nosotros. Claro que ninguno de los tres "reyes" (_Dios, yo no se por que siguen con esa tontería de llamarse a si mismos realeza, si tan solo supieran que soy mas antigua que ellos…_). Quiero a Saymon como a un hijo, y el me ama como si fuera su Madre, incluso me llama asi algunas veces, contando que es de mi edad.

¡Oh! Pero esperen, aun no les eh hablado de mi querida Jane Austen. No, no es la escritora, Austen de hecho es su segundo nombre, pero ella prefiere que le llamen Morgan, como su muñeca de porcelana; verán, Jane… perdón, Morgan, tiene tres años y es mi hija, no pregunten quien es su padre, porque no lo tiene, ella simplemente se formo dentro de mi y nacio. Supongo que es uno de mis tantos poderes.

-¿En que piensas?-

Parpadeo unos segundos y miro a mi copiloto, quien tiene en sus brazos a mi pequeña angel

-En lo afortunada que soy de tenerlos a todos ustedes- sonrio

-Bella- habla Noel desde el asiento trasero – ¿crees que podamos parar unos instantes y corretear un poco? Estar en la misma posición con estos dos discutiendo todo el tiempo comienza a afectar mis nervios-

Giro mi mirada para ver a Lena y Saymon discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentidos, tan rebelde uno y terca la otra como siempre.

-Claro Noel-

Aparcamos frente a lo que yo supongo que es un Instituto, y al notar la hora en mi reloj confirmo que es la hora de salida.

-Preparatoria de Forks, que nombre tan original- suspira Garrett y me hace rodar mis ojos

-Muy bien chicos, saben las reglas. Sin alejarse más de cien metros de distancia y sin hacer escandalo, eso va especialmente para ti Saymon, aun sigues castigado por aquella vez en que casi matas a esa pobre maestra del Jardin de Niños en Jacksonville-

-Oh vamos Mama, Rene estaba que besaba el piso por mi. Era algo frustante-

-Tu tienes la culpa, tu deber era solo recoger a Morgan y retirarte, pero no, tenias que hacerte el interesante y tratar de deslumbrarla- Noel rueda los ojos

-La pobre por poco muere de un ataque al corazón- rie Lena

-En mi defensa, no es mi culpa que la pobre no soportara esta belleza de hombre que ustedes ven aquí- sonríe Saymon, ganándose un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Garrett

-¿Alguna vez maduraras polluelo?- pregunta Garrett

Todos reimos y nos preparamos a salir del auto cuando el reconocible olor a vampiro nos llega a las narices. Garrett coloca a Morgan delicadamente en asiento trasero sin despertarla mientras el resto de nosotros nos preparamos defensivamente alrededor del auto. Garrett y yo nos colocamos frente a las puertas del auto, quedando a vista del edificio mientras que el resto se coloca del otro lado, protegiendo las otras puertas.

De una de las puertas vemos salir a un grupo de cinco vampiros. Rápidamente utilizo uno de mis poderes para rodear a Morgan y protegerla y otro para evitar que nos escuchen. De repente una brisa entre los arboles corre detrás de nosotros hacia adelante dirigiéndose al grupo y los vemos tensarse y voltear hacia nosotros. Sus ojos…

-¿Has visto? – pregunta Garrett

-Sus ojos son… - susurra Noel

-Dorados- termino por el –son lo que se conoce como vegetarianos- explico al resto

-¿Vegetarianos? – pregunta Lena – ¿acaso se alimentan de plantas? ¿se puede hacer eso? –

-Se alimentan de animales- contesta Saymon –cuando estaba en la guardia, conoci a un vampiro que se decía llamar asi mismo vegetariano, no recuerdo su nombre, considerando en aquel entonces que ninguno de nosotros lo tomo tan en serio. Incluso hicimos apuestas para ver cuanto duraba su vida "vegetariana" como el la llamaba-

-¿Son agresivos?- pregunto sin quitar la vista del vampiro de cabello cobrizo quien me mira curiosamente

-No, no creo- contesta Garrett –es muy arriesgado para ellos exponerse asi a los humanos si fueran agresivos

Observamos como se reúnen alrededor de un automóvil plateado y uno rojo descapotable, la de cabello negro con aspecto de duende tiene la mirada ida, lo cual me confirma solamente una cosa…

-Hey Bella, la duende también ve el futuro como tu- dice Noel

-¿Y como lo sabes? – pregunto

-Asi miras tu cuando entras en trance- Garrett me abraza y sonríe de lado

Lo miro con cara de asesina y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago para que me suelte. Miro de reojo a los demás y se doblan de risa ante los comentarios de Noel y Garrett. Giro mis ojos y regreso la mirada hacia los vampiros que aun siguen en el estacionamiento, ahora este vacio.

Observo como uno de ellos, el rubio, se acerca decidido a hablar con nosotros. Rápidamente nos ponemos en posición de defensa de nuevo, preparados ante cualquier cosa que suceda.

* * *

**¿Y que opinan?**

**Se arma la historia o no?**


	2. Capitulo 2

**OH MY GOD! YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY?!**

**NO DORMI PARA PODER VERLO A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA (aqui en Mexico)**

**TIRE BABA! OH POR DIOS, LA ESCENA DEL ELEVADOR! **

**(coff coff)**

**Okay, bueno, estaba inspirada en la madrugada (ademas de que necesitaba algo que me mantuviera despierta) y pues esto salio de mi cabezita.**

**Nos vemos abajo...**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

-Hola- el rubio se presenta -¿Quién de ustedes es el líder del grupo?-

Garrett y yo nos miramos y doy un paso al frente sin quitar mi escudo de nosotros y Morgan quien aun sigue dormida en el asiento trasero

-Yo soy, ¿Quién eres tu? –

-Mis disculpas señorita, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, y aquel grupo es mi familia-

-Mucho gusto Jasper Withlock, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y este es mi clan. ¿Eres el líder del clan?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-No, pero soy el mas experimentado de ellos, se como tratar con vampiros como ustedes-

-Ah si, y ¿como somos nosotros?- pregunta Lena acercándose al frente para colocarse a un lado mio.

-Controla tu temperamento Lena, si ellos llevan mas tiempo aquí, quiere decir que estamos en sus dominios. Por tu bien cierra el pico y evitame problemas…- hablo telepáticamente a lo que ella asiente ligeramente

-Pues, ustedes beben sangre humana-

-Tu fuiste uno de nosotros- Garrett afirma –puedo oler la sangre humana en ti-

-Eso es imposible. Llevo décadas sin probarla- comenta el tal Jasper

-Querido- me acerco a el despacio –el hecho de que no consumas sangre humana no quiere decir que no la lleves en el cuerpo. La sangre cambia el color de tus ojos independientemente de que tipo se, jamas deja tu sistema. La sangre humana como has visto, cambia los ojos a rojo, la de animales a dorado y la de los animales marítimos los pone de un rojo acuoso- explico

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunta el

-Bella es tan vieja como el tiempo mismo- contesta Noel

Tanteo mi vista hacia los demás integrantes y noto como hemos llamado la atención de algunos humanos que aun ocupan el estacionamiento y algunos en la calle.

-Deberiamos movernos- explico –este no es lugar para entrevistas e interrogatorios de este tipo-

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar abiertamente sin ser observados?- pregunta Garrett observando a la gente a nuestro alrededor

-Si. Tal vez seria bueno que nos siguieran a nuestra casa. Esta ubicada en el bosque-

-Tal vez seria mejor en un lugar abierto y menos amenazador, ¿no lo creen? – comenta Saymon

-Si, concuerdo contigo bebe ¿Habrá algún campo o algo parecido cerca? – pregunto

Jasper voltea hacia sus compañeros y asiente la cabeza, comienza a avanzar hacia ellos mientras dice que lo sigamos.

Abro la puerta del auto y saco lentamente a Morgan y la coloco fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Escucho a uno de los vegetarianos jadear y sisear, rápidamente Garrett junto con Noel y Saymon se colocan delante de mi, protegiéndonos a Morgan y a mi. Lena da un paso al frente, aplaude y abre los brazos creando un escudo solo perceptible a la vista del ojo vampirico.

-¿Nunca han visto a una bebe o que? – pregunta Lena

-Esta prohibido por la ley de los vampiros, crear niños vampiro- sisea el de cabello color cobre

-Mi hija no es un vampiro convertido, es una pura sangre, nacio de mi- conteste con mirada desafiante

El grupo comenzó a avanzar en dirección al bosque con nosotros detrás mientras sostenia contra mi pecho a mi hija; veía como la rubia volteaba a verla cada tanto. En su mirada había anhelo y tristeza.

-Hay que tener cuidado con ellos, estén alerta a cualquier movimiento en falso que intenten dar, en especial la rubia- le informo a mi clan

-Ma, creo que el chico de cabello cobrizo puede leer la mente, desde que fijo la mirada en nosotros eh sentido mi cabeza doler un poco- comenta Saymon

Asiento lentamente y aseguro mi escudo mental alrededor de los demás. Al poco rato llegamos a un claro un poco amplio. Un campo que sería perfecto para comenzar una guerra.

Nos detenemos mientras que los vegetarianos se alejan un poco mas para crear el espacio suficiente y poder hablar sin amenazarnos los unos a los otros.

-Que tal si quitan sus escudos y nos relajamos, he llamado a Carlisle y estará aquí en unos minutos- comenta el lector de mentes

-Carlisle…- susurra Saymon

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto mentalmente

-Creo que es el vampiro del que les mencione, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello hasta verlo con mis propios ojos-

-Bien- comento tanto para Saymon como para el resto –comencemos con esta tontería, ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos uno por uno? Solo por mera cortesía-

Ambos clanes asienten, rápidamente creo un campo de fuerza de gravedad y coloco despacio a Morgan quien a pesar de tanto movimiento sigue dormida. Lena se coloca frente a nosotras y asiente su cabeza en señal de que ella cuidara de la pequeña.

-Comenzemos- suspire- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y este es mi clan, Garrett, Noel, Saymon, Lena y mi pequeña Morgan- dije señalando a cada uno de mis compañeros y sonriendo al final a mi bebe.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dice el de cabello cobrizo – y estos son mis hermanos Emmett y su compañera Rosalie, y Jasper a quien ya conocen y su compañera Alice-

-Mucho gusto Bella- habla la pelinegra –sé que seremos grandes amigas-

-Lo dudo- digo bufando – tu visión del futuro es solo sujestiva, no es concreta, asi que no me vengas con esa patraña-

Veo como la tal Alice baja la mirada y se recarga mas en su compañero Jasper mientras que la rubia suelta un gruñido que no me impresiona para nada

-Solo trataba de ser amable, no tenias que hablar de esa manera, discúlpate con ella- dice entrecerrando sus ojos

-Escucha rubia- comenta Lena desde su lugar –Bella jamas ha recibido ordenes de nadie, y no la hara ahora que unas niñas como ustedes se han sentido ofendidas por decir la verdad-

-¡¿A quien llamas niña?! – sisea Rosalie

-Controlense- levanto la voz –este no es lugar para peleas de gatas, Lena, manten tu boca cerrada y concéntrate en proteger a Morgan-

-Como tu digas Bella-

-Mmm, seria interesante ver esa pelea…- susurra Garrett

-En un estanque de lodo…- secunda Saymon

-…En biquini- termina Noel

Escucho al grandote llamado Emmett gruñir y abrazar posesivamente a su compañera. Suelto un suspiro estresante y me volteo lentamente hacia el trio de idiotas que tengo detrás mio, no necesito leer sus mente para saber lo que imaginan, con su mira me es suficiente.

Lentamente y sin que lo sepan los levanto a los tres del suelo y choco sus cabezas entre ellos mismos, ganando un insulto por parte de cada uno; de repente escucho la risa angelical de mi pequeña y volteo hacia donde está, la han despertado. Sin tomar precaución alguna dejo caer a los tres chiflados y camino hacia donde se encuentra Morgan, tomándola entre mis brazos.

-Buenos días bebe, ¿has dormido bien?- pregunto frotando mi nariz contra la suya, causando esa risa que tanto me gusta escuchar

-Si mami- habla mi bebe – dime, ¿Por qué estaba tio Garrett en el cielo? – pregunta frotando sus ojitos para desperezarse

-Dijo cosas que no debía, corazón- le explico tranquilamente –mira mi amor, te presento a los Cullen-

Regreso mi cuerpo hacia los vegetarianos, sosteniendo fuertemente a Morgan, quien los analiza con sus grandes ojos chocolate, un rasgo el cual recuerdo haber tenido.

-Eres bonita- le dice Morgan a Rosalie –pero no tanto como mi Mami- sonríe mi princesa maliciosamente lo que ocasiona que la rubia bufe.

-Carlisle se acerca- dice el tal Edward –viene con Esme-

Volteamos hacia un lado del claro y vemos a una pareja de vampiros salir de entre los arboles. El rubio viste una bata de hospital, es doctor, mientras que la mujer luce una cara maternal, parece ser muy agradable.

-Buenas tardes- se presenta el rubio –Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme-

-Isabella Swan- tomo su mano y la estrecho fuertemente

-¿Y quien es este hermoso angelito? – pregunta Esme

-Saluda a la señora, bebe-

Morgan se mueve entre mis brazos, señal de que desea que la baje y asi lo hago. Camina lentamente como lo haría cualquier niña de tres años y levanta su pequeña manita hacia Esme, lo que causa una sonrisa en ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jane Austen Swan, pero me puedes llamar Morgan- sonríe

-¿Morgan?- preguntan los Cullen a la vez

-A esta pequeña- dice Garrett tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire –le gusta ese nombre porque asi se llama su muñeca-

-Garrett- gruño entre dientes lo cual hace que se congele colocando a mi bebe frente a el como defensa

-No lastimarías a tu hija ¿verdad?- pregunta detrás de una sonriente Morgan

La mirada de mi hija me hace sonreir maternalmente y me acerco a ellos despacio y tranquila

-Oh, observen esto Cullens- dice Saymon quien esta colocado a mi derecha detrás de Garrett

-Esto estará de lujo- susurran Noel y Lena a la vez

Noto como los chicos Cullen, los cuales han estado callados todo este tiempo, se tensan un poco, creo que olvide poner mi escudo alrededor de ellos también. No pueden ver lo que le estoy haciendo al pobre de Garrett.

-¿Qué sucede con su rostro? – pregunta Emmett, el grandote

-Sus ojos…- susurra Edward

-Ya lo verán- dice Lena

Repentinamente y sin que Garrett lo note, está flotando en el suelo a unos escasos diez centímetros de este y suavemente tomo a mi hija en brazos y le sonrio. Mi mirada voltea hacia Garrett y es entonces cuando retiro mi escudo de el. Ve el color de mis ojos, los cuales son de un tono entre blanco y plateado, señal de que estoy sumamente enojada con el.

-Querido Garrett…- susurro

-Aquí viene- escucho a Lena y es cuando cambio mi mirada al negro ónix

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no lances a mi hija de tres años en el aire sin mi consentimiento?!-

-E..espera querida, solo quería hacerla reir un poco- se aclara la garganta

-Oh- es todo lo que digo

-Uy, eso no es nada bueno. Yo sugiero que se alejen un poco- recomienda Saymon alejándose lo mas discretamente posible que puede, siento como el resto de los vampiros le obedecen y poco a poco se alejan también.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que los dos niños Cullen sostienen al rubio Jasper lo mas fuerte que pueden

-¿Y a este que le sucede?, ¿por qué tan de repente se comporta asi? – pregunta Noel

-Es un empático- contesto volteando hacia el –esta sintiendo todo el enojo que siento en este momento-

Regreso mi mirada a Garrett y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comienzo a lanzarlo en el aire como el lo hizo con Morgan, solo que un poco mas agresiva…bueno, okay lo mas agresiva posible que puedo. Soy una mama gallina muy sobreprotectora, no lo puedo evitar.

-¡BELLA PERDONAME POR FAVOR PERO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS BAJAME, LOS VAMPIROS NO VUELAAAN!- dice la ultima palabra cuando lo lanzo lo mas alto posible que puede soportar, tal vez unos metros mas

Mis ojos regresan a la normalidad y me giro hacia los Cullen, los cuales han tenido a sus compañeras detrás de ellos muy sobreprotectoramente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta Edward

-Pues verán- comienza Lena acercándose a mi –Bella es una mama muy sobreprotectora

-Debemos tener demasiado cuidado cuando estamos jugando con esta pequeña diablita- secunda Saymon besando la mejilla de Morgan

-Y Garrett siempre la desobedece- termina Noel, tomando a Morgan en sus brazos y colocándola detrás en su espalda como changuito

-Me gusta cuando Garrett hace eso- dice mi hija entre risillas

-Si mama fuera humana ya habría muerto miles de veces de un ataque al corazón- dice Saymon abrazándome por los hombros, lo que causa un gruñido proveniente de Edward

-¿Mama?- pregunta Alice, quien ha estado callada todo este tiempo

-Quiero a Bella como si fuera mi madre, cuando recién me uní a su aquelarre era un vampiro muy rebelde y pues alguien tenía que controlarme- dice besando mi mejilla- estar encerrado décadas en un castillo es un poco aburrido-

-Ya te recuerdo- agrega Carlisle después de unos segundos

-¿Ah si?- sonríe Saymon de lado

-Estabas en la guardia real cuando vi a los Vulturi por primera vez-

-Oh si, me hiciste perder unas cuantas monedas mi querido amigo-

-Unas cuantas…- lo mire levantando mi ceja

-Bien, unos cuantos miles-

-¿Miles?- se acercan Lena y Noel

-No es bueno que digas mentiras Saymon- regaña Morgan

-Oh, esta bien- se exaspera- me hiciste perder cinco millones de dólares, un cottage en las islas griegas, una casa en la campiña francesa, tres caballos pura sangre, y mi casa en España-

-Em…¿lo siento?- comenta Carlisle

-Calmado Saymon, el pobre de Carlisle ni siquiera sabia que había una apuesta sobre el- digo rodando mis ojos

-¿Una apuesta sobre que?- preguntan Jasper y Emmett a la vez

-Sobre cuanto tiempo podria durar con tu dieta a base de animales- contesta Saymon

-¿Y apostaste en su contra?- pregunta la rubia Rosalie

Saymon asiente, ganándose una risa por parte de los Cullen y nosotros. El pobre solo bufa y se aleja para sentarse en el claro y comienza a hacer pucheros.

-Yo lo calmo- habla Lena caminando hacia el

-Bien, ya que nos conocimos un poco mas, que les parece si continuamos esto en otro lado. Mi pequeña necesita comida y esta comenzando el crepúsculo-

-Están invitados a nuestra casa, de seguro podre preparar algo delicioso para la pequeña- habla Esme

-Aceptamos la invitación, muchas gracias-

-¿Qué hay acerca del vampiro volador?- pregunta Emmett

-Oh por Dios, no recordaba a Garrett- me cubro la boca con ambas manos y miro hacia arriba

Vemos como una masa negra comienza a acercarse y caer mas bajo, escuchamos el grito de Garrett mientras se aproxima. Giro la vista hacia los Cullen quienes miran con sus bocas abiertas, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Edward y le doy mi sonrisa mas encantadora.

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaa!- escucho a Garrett gritar

Lo veo aproximarse y lo detengo a uno metro del suelo y lo dejo caer.

-G...gracias, cr..cre..creo que vi..vi un sate..lite- dice un asustado Garrett, lo que nos hace reir.

* * *

**Y bien?...**

**Creo que me prendi un poco haha**


End file.
